


Arigatou

by Miya_Atsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Atsumu/pseuds/Miya_Atsumu
Summary: The last day had come. The Shiratorizawa third years would now graduate from school. Of course, Semi was one of them and there was something Shirabu wanted to tell him. But his pride seemed to get in the way.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Arigatou

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @Falka_tyan and @Possumel. And thanks to my dear friend. Without the three, I would not have been able to write this fan fiction in English.  
> You are the best! Hey hey hey ~

Arigatou

It was late in the evening, their last volleyball rolling through the gym, until it stopped on its own, bumping against the wall. The mood was a little tense and cloudy.  
It was their last training session with the current third years.  
Goshiki sniveled, tears running down his face uncontrollably as he sobbed, while Hayato comfortingly put a hand on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up again.  
"Hey, just because we're graduating doesn't mean we’ll never see each other again, huh?" He said in a calming tone and Goshiki sniffed and raised his face with a noisy whine.  
"B-But we won't be standing on the court together anymore!"  
"Is that so? What are you saying there, Tsutomu-kun? Wakatoshi-kun and I will definitely drop by your training sessions from time to time to your training sessions. We have to keep an eye on how you’re doing. Isn't that right, Wakatoshi-kuuuun?” Tendou intervened now, walking behind Goshiki and patting him on his back.  
"Hm ... this doesn’t sound like a bad idea," Wakatoshi admitted and Goshiki's eyes sparkled as Tendou giggled.  
"See?" Tendo exclaimed.  
Standing to the side, Semi snorted softly, watching them. It was typical Tendou again, just making promises without even asking Wakatoshi. And the simple-minded former captain simply agreed - it was a sound plan after all.  
But at least Tendou had managed to comfort Goshiki, who had gotten fired up again as Wakatoshi made him promise to not let him down as an ace.  
Turning his back to the group, he jogged over to the ball that still needed to be put in a basket.  
When he reached it, he immediately regretted not having looked over before, because Shirabu had probably come up to it with the same idea. They bent down for the ball at the same time and their heads banged against each other.  
"Ouch, damn your thick skull, Shirabu!" He hissed and rubbed his forehead, which now hurt a little. He straightened up again as the smaller one took the ball in his hands now.  
"It's your own fault for not looking before you act, senpai," muttered the other dryly and Semi gritted his teeth.  
Even on the last day, his kouhai was so salty. Couldn't he have been a little ... well ... sweeter, at least today? It was also their last training together and, actually, he had somehow hoped that Shirabu would reveal that he liked Semi a little bit, or at least had some respect for him. But nothing – Just nothing.  
They stared at each other for a moment, as if both expected the other to say something. But they were both too proud, too stubborn.  
Shirabu was the first to break eye contact and jogged past Semi as if there had never been an awkward moment of silence.  
He paused for a moment, staring at the back of Shirabu's head. Shirabu put the ball in the basket and turned to Wakatoshi, whom he asked something and when the former ace spoke to him, his eyes lit up.  
"So not cute at all ... bastard," Semi muttered in an insulting tone.  
"Whom do you mean, Semisemi?" - asked Tendou who was suddenly standing next to Semi. But since he was used to the fact that Tendou could suddenly appear out of nowhere, he wasn't even startled.  
"Nobody ... okay?" Semi's mood went completely downhill and he left Tendou who tilted his head in confusion.

~*~

"Even if the third years are no longer there, you still have me by your side! Your super-ace Goshiki Tsutomu!” - Goshiki called out as he put his hands on his hips. He was - except for the shorts - stark-naked while his radiating skin competed against his confident laugh.  
"Get dressed, super-ace Goshiki. Otherwise, you will get sick and then Taichi will take over your place,” deadpanned Shirabu who was changing into his uniform and storing his sports shoes in his locker.  
"Kenjirou ..." groaned Kawanishi, who didn't want to be drawn into these childish arguments. Him, an ace? What a travesty that would be.  
"Hah?! Kawanishi-san?! Are you targeting the ace position?! I will not allow that! Ushijima-san trusts me and I will make him proud! ” And in one go, the black-haired boy was dressed.  
Taichi only sighed softly, he certainly won't supply an answer to that.  
"But you do have a plan, Taichi-kun," giggled Tendou and Kawanishi scowled. Why was he actually being dragged into this?  
"Oya! Is Semisemi already gone? What a pity, I wanted to invite us all together to some nikuman for one last time,” - complained the red-haired middle blocker and pouted.  
Shirabu had heard this and looked around - in fact, there was no sign of Semi. Tche… he couldn't even say goodbye.  
"You look upset, Kenjirou," Taichi remarked monotonously and shouldered his sports bag. He heard a small snort from his friend, who also took his sports bag and strolled to the exit.  
"We're leaving for today. Thank you, Tendou-san, but I'm not hungry,” Shirabu said his goodbye, and Taichi politely bowed before they left the locker room.  
"Olololo? What is going on with our setters? At least on the last day they could have reconciled,” sighed Tendou and shook his head dejectedly.

~*~

"What's going on, Kenjirou?" Taichi asked again as he bit into his nikuman. The two of them had gone to the food stall beforehand and got a little something. The copper-haired middle blocker realized that Shirabu had simply wanted to be alone, because it didn't look like “he’s not hungry at all” as he put it when Shirabu took a hearty bite out of his food.  
They walked side by side, and Shirabu was gazing down at his food in thought.  
"Semi-san ..." - he mumbled and Taichi sighed tonelessly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Didn't you plan to tell him something?" - he asked though secretly he had expected his friend to chicken out and never actually go through with it.  
Shirabu was silent as he nibbled on the meatball.  
"He provoked me."  
"You let yourself be provoked. As always."  
"Oi! That is not it at all ... ” The setter interrupted himself and lowered his gaze again.  
"Semi-san has every reason to dislike you. He hadn't been allowed to play on the court this last year. Nevertheless, he was always there for you, gave you advice and helped you improve."  
"I know..."  
"He also came up to you several times, trying to get along with you."  
"I know!"  
"And he has..."  
"God damn it!" Shouted Shirabu, throwing his food on the sidewalk in anger. Both stared at the now crushed nikuman and Shirabu cursed under his breath.  
"Gomen ..."  
"For what? For your shouting or what you did to the food? "  
Shirabu stared at Kawanishi before snorting softly and he bumped his fist against his shoulder.  
"You dork ... for both, of course."  
The two started walking side by side again until the intersection separated them.  
"Kenjirou."  
The young setter stopped and looked up at his friend.  
"Yeah, I know. I'll try again tomorrow. "  
A barely noticeable smile crept onto Taichi's lips and he turned into the direction of his destination.  
Shirabu stood there for a moment and watched his friend walking away. He touched his stomach, which suddenly gurgled very nervously.  
Tche ... what was he supposed to do?! After this, he would never see that idiot again! Just say goodbye and then rush off. Yes, that sounded like a good plan!

~*~

The last day had arrived, and it felt kind of strange, Semi thought. Sure, he would still keep in touch with Tendou and Wakatoshi and he would definitely find his way to the school gym to see how his kouhais would manage in their training. He was already a little worried about the team, his concern had increased in the last few days, which increased the levels of Tendou’s teasing.  
Ever since, he started calling him "Mother Eita" cackling to himself. As if Tendou didn't worry too, huh?  
After the farewell ceremony, they all met on campus. Goshiki was sobbing again, but this time he wasn't the only one. Some of the other Shiratorizawa players had tears in their eyes. Even Semi struggled.  
He pressed his lips tightly into a frown. Gosh… why did it all have to be so emotional?  
"Semi-san! You have to promise to come to visit us! Please!” Now Semi had a sobbing Goshiki planted in front of him, so he patted his head with care.  
"We are not out of the picture, Goshiki. Of course, we’ll come, you’ve heard Tendou yesterday. "  
"It will be so weird without you. Hey, Shirabu-san, why don't you say ... huh? Where is he?” Goshiki looked around in confusion, he had actually suspected that Shirabu would be glued to Wakatoshi’s side so he would be able to savor their last few moments for a little longer. But he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Kawanishi, where is he?"  
"I do not know. He told me to go on ahead and meet up with you guys,” Kawanishi said, and Semi offered a bitter smile.  
What was he even expecting? Shirabu was most likely glad that he was no longer there. Finally, there was no setter to dote on him or tutor him or show him he should do better. Finally, there would be no one there to bother him. Shirabu certainly saw it that way.  
Why did it hurt? It wasn't like he really liked him, right? He shouldn't really care.  
Shirabu could do his own thing, he was a good setter. Even without him …  
"Semisemi! Today you’re coming with us! We're going out to eat now!” -roared Tendou startling Semi from his thoughts. Ah ... he didn't notice that the others had jogged ahead of him.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." He turned to run up to their group, but then stopped. He didn't even take three steps when someone took hold of his uniform jacket.  
He turned his head in confusion and, to his surprise, saw Shirabu.  
His heart started beating frantically, mostly from the shock, but also because of a sweeping feeling of joy.  
"Shirabu?"  
He turned around so he could look at him properly. The younger one released him and took a step back. Semi eyed him. Shirabu had lowered his head, his whole body seemed tense.  
Suddenly, Shirabu bowed to him, keeping that position for a while. Semi's eyes widened in surprise.  
“Arigatou for everything, Semi-san. Even though I took the position from you, you were always there for me and helped me. F-For that ... arigatou. "  
His heart was skipping several beats, and he felt the warmth spreading throughout his body.  
"Shirabu ... oi!"  
He was just about to say something in return when the younger student turned and ran away quickly. He could clearly see the red ears, which made Semi smile. His bad mood was gone and he hurried after his rather cute kouhai. He soon caught up with him.  
"I thought you didn't like me."  
"I don’t."  
"That means you listened to me when I told you something."  
"I did not."  
"This is the first time that you show me that you respect me after all."  
"I do not!"  
Semi laughed, Shirabu's facial expression darkened with a blush more and more. That senpai ... he was annoying! Couldn't he just accept his “Arigatou” and go have a nice meal with the others? Why did he have to hang around him right now? Such a ...a ... tche!  
He ran behind the school building, Semi trailed after him faithfully, since he was obviously too full of himself to let it go, spurred on by Shirabu’s sincere words. He should have let it be, why had he listened to Taichi?!  
His cheeks burned as he squinted at the beaming Semi who blabbered nonstop, words just spewing out of his stupid grin.  
"But still you haven't done the thing with the receive. How many times have I told you that you ..."  
"Oi ... when are you finally gonna shut up?", Shirabu hissed in annoyance and turned to Semi who started to act like a pretentious senpai again. He hated him... he really hated him.  
"Shirabu, I won’t be around you every day from now on, I just want to give you tips."  
"Which I can't use now."  
"But..."  
Then he was suddenly grabbed by his tie, and Shirabu pulled him down with force.  
His eyes shone in mock anger and the vein on his temple pulsed.  
"Just shut the fuck up" He hissed and pressed his lips onto his surprised senpai’s ones. Semi's eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets when he felt the soft, warm lips on his.  
But before his head could even register what had happened, it was over.  
Shirabu released him abruptly and ran the back of his hand over his mouth.  
"Finally ... that was unbearable," he murmured, staring at Semi with red cheeks.  
The older setter was still quite perplexed, his mouth hanging open.  
"Don't look at me like that ... you idiot."  
"Uhm ... then ... arigatou?" What should Semi say or do now? He was visibly confused and surprised.  
"Hah ?! Keep it to yourself! I just wanted to make you shut up!” Shirabu hissed and turned his blushing face away from him.  
Semi blinked in shock before chuckling softly to himself. He really could never be honest, could he? He stepped up to him and stroked his hair, which Shirabu didn't comment on, but gave him an uncertain look. Apparently, he didn't know what to do or say either.  
"I think, given this occasion, I can arrange to see you more regularly ~"  
"Ooh ...? Is it that easy to manipulate you, Semi-san?” Okay, he couldn't help it. So a kiss was enough to tie Semi to him like an excited, eager mutt, huh?  
"If I am always rewarded like this, I’d like to be manipulated more often."  
Shirabu stared at him, tche, that stupid smug face again. He looked to the side with flushed cheeks, but he couldn't help a subtle smile.  
"Idiot..."  
"You sour little brat" Semi countered and giggled. "Come on. The others would be happy if you came along. They’ve already gone ahead."  
Semi was already running ahead, Shirabu watched him for a moment. So it was that easy? What had he worried about for days?  
He huffed and shook his head in disbelief before following his senpai.


End file.
